


Loyalty And Devotion

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As President Roslin struggles with symptoms of withdrawal in the brig, Billy races to find chamalla and comfort his dying boss. Missing and expanded scenes from Fragged, Season 1. Spoilers up to that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Battlestar Galactica, Brig: 15:00**

The president let out a sharp cry as she woke roughly. The vision that had just moments ago seemed so clear slipped away as she sat up slowly, trying to get her bearings.

The brig, she said to herself. You're in the brig. Adama has been shot, Lee committed mutiny, and Tigh is wreaking havoc on the fleet.

As alarming as each fact was, the fact that she could recall them was comforting nonetheless. She was starting to realize it wouldn't be much longer until she lost all hold on reality and it terrified her. The weakness, the pain, the knowledge that she was going to die and soon were all things she could handle, all things she'd resigned herself to not long ago. But slowly losing her mind was an unexpected part of the equation and not one she could accept just yet.

Her scream summoned Billy from his post just outside the door. The young aide hadn't been thrown in the brig and, according to Adama and Tigh, Roslin was no longer the president. He had no official reason to stay in the cold, dark military jail but loyalty and fear compelled him to remain by her side, close enough as ever to rush to her when she needed him.

The guard had also rushed to the bars, giving her a concerned look.

"Madam President?" Billy tried to keep his voice firm, using her title with intention. She looked in his direction but he couldn't tell if she could understand his words.

"What's wrong with her?" Venner had been trying to ignore the prisoner's rapid deterioration, reminding himself that his duty was to protect the fleet from the people who found themselves behind these bars. But this woman, with her silk blouse and gentle demeanor, was a far cry from drunk and disorderly pilots and the marines who often wound up on Tigh's bad side.

Billy shot him an annoyed look. "I don't know but she's obviously sick, you can see that, can't you?"

Venner met the other man's annoyance with panic. His orders required him to ignore his feelings, no matter how uncomfortable he had become with watching the president writhe fitfully on her cot, calling out increasingly frantic and nonsensical words.

Billy gave up on the guard and ran to the other side of the cage, where the president now stood, seemingly watching the exchange.

"Madam President." Her eyes flashed with recognition, either of him or at her title, and she verbalized affirmation that she was listening. He continued intentionally, keeping his voice calm and his gaze level.

"Can I get you anything while you're in the brig?"

"Oh, oh, Billy," she gasped. Her knees almost betrayed her as she heard his words. She'd forgotten he was there. She'd forgotten that there was anyone left in the world who cared that she was still alive. Willing herself to use this knowledge to direct her thoughts into coherent sentences, she eyed the guard and shook her head.

"No, thank you." She sounded less than convincing but Venner decided the best thing he could do for her was retreat to his post and pretend whatever conversation was about to be had was simply not happening.

Billy took a step closer and President Roslin followed suit, clutching the bar to steady herself. He lightly placed his fingers over hers, his eyes never leaving her face.

Her heart broke when he saw the terror written on the younger man's face. He hadn't even signed up for being an aide to the president, much less being saddled with watching her fall apart. She figured that he, too, was most alarmed by the rapid decline of her mental state. She cursed herself for having gotten so many people so deeply involved and then not being able to follow through.

"I'm sorry." He knew the words were meant for him but also for everyone who'd stood by her side on Colonial One. He winced as he realized once again the she was in pain and that her primary concern was for everyone else around her. He didn't halt her words, however. She was surprisingly cogent for a few moments and he didn't know how long that clarity would last.

"I'm finding it hard to think. It's withdra…" Her voice trailed off but she started again. "Withdrawals from the…"

"The chamalla." She nodded and his heart leapt a bit. That he could handle. Or at least he could try. The knowledge that she might return, that she might once again be powerful, in charge President Roslin buoyed his commitment to finding the medicine to get her there.

"I'm trying to get you more." He glanced over at the guard before turning back to the president, whose face had slackened with relief.

"Go fast." Billy took her words as a presidential order and turned on his heels, intent on finding Tigh and demanding that the military man concede to basic humanity and give a dying prisoner her medication.

Venner watched him go and then snuck a glance at the woman in the cell, who had slowly turned away from the bars and sat down gingerly on the cot, back to him. He wondered again what the hell was wrong with her and when his commanding officers were going to come to their senses and get her to Sick Bay, where she obviously belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Battlestar Galactica, Brig: 17:00**

Billy walked into the brig, shaking his head at Tigh's refusal and worrying about what condition he would find the president in. He hated to return empty handed but he also couldn't bear to leave her alone for long.

His worst fears were realized immediately when he spotted the older woman lying on the floor of her cell, clutching both sides of her head. She was emitting a familiar low moan of pain and her chest was beaded with sweat.

He raced to the bars. "Madam President?" When she showed no indication of hearing him, he whirled around to face the guard. "What the hell happened? How long has she been like this?"

The guard had the decency to look guilty. "The XO's wife came down here about an hour ago. She," he said nodding in the president's direction, "didn't really know where she was or who was talking to her. Said something about wringing in her ears. She got it together for a minute after Ms. Tigh left but then she lay down on the ground and started doing that."

Oh Gods. Ellen Tigh. She had the biggest mouth in the fleet and, Billy knew, was no fan of the president. If she'd seen her like this, it was going to be all over the rumor mill soon and he had no doubt Colonel Tigh would delight in informing the fleet that the leader had lost her mind.

He turned back to the small form on the floor, still moaning softly and rocking herself back and forth. He hit the bars with both hands in frustration.

"Let me in there."

"Sir, you know I can't do that."

Billy felt tears of frustration well up in his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Can't you see how sick she is? We can't just leave her like this!"

"Colonel Tigh's orders, sir." The guard shrugged, trying not to look at the frail woman on the floor.

Billy thought he could see the guard's resolve weakening. Venner was still calling her Madam President. He'd also seen the look of agony on the older man's face when Captain Apollo had burst into the brig with news that his father had been shot in the command center. He tried a different tact.

"Look, Commander Adama wouldn't do this. No matter how angry at her he was, the Old Man wouldn't let her suffer like this. Please. I'm begging you. Just open the door and let me help her to the bed." Billy's voice was throaty with the tears he was struggling to keep at bay.

Venner sighed. He knew the young aide was probably right about the Old Man, who'd always had more of a heart than his grouchy, drunken XO. Still, orders were orders. He just shook his head sadly and went back to his paperwork.

"Gods!" Billy practically shouted, turning away from the man and back to President Roslin. He crouched on the floor as close to the bars as he could and tried to position himself in her eyeline.

"Madam President." Her eyes remained unfocused, although she'd thankfully stopped moaning. He hoped that meant the pain had subsided or, a more frightening prospect, that she was at least so out of it that she couldn't feel it anymore.

"Laura. Laura, can you hear me? It's Billy." She didn't look at him but let out a slight gasp. He took it as an encouraging sign.

"Laura, listen to me. You're going to be alright. I couldn't get your medicine but I'm not going to stop trying. Please don't give up. We're going to get you out of here."

She startled him by suddenly meeting his gaze. Stunned out of the fevered fog, she couldn't quite make out Billy's words but she could hear the pleading in his voice. She hated that she was frightening him.

She steeled her resolve and forced her body up by distributing her weight onto her hands. A wave of dizziness co-mingled with another searing shot of pain in her head and she cried out involuntarily.

"Oh, Gods." Billy shot another look up at the guard from his place on the floor. "She needs help. Please, for all that's holy, let me help her." When he got no response, he turned back to the cell, surprised to see that President Roslin had managed to pull herself onto her knees. She tentatively crawled toward the bed but the effort robbed her of all her strength and she was forced to settle for falling back against the wall in a sitting position, breathing heavily. She looked over at Billy and shot him a weak smile.

He tried to smile back. "Ok, good. Good, Laura." He weighed his options. He looked over at the guard, eyeing his side arm, and wondered what his chances were against the soldier. He didn't imagine they were good. He'd likely be shot and then the president would be completely alone, with no one to help her out of this mess.

Laura Roslin followed his gaze and instinctively knew what he was thinking. A vision of the loyal boy lying on the ground, bleeding to death, shot through her and it was so vivid she knew it was real. "NO!"

He turned back at the noise and realized the president was now crying, her breath coming in ragged bursts. Her eyes were unfocused once again but their connection had grown strong since the day the world ended and he knew she'd read his thoughts. She wouldn't want any more bloodshed in her name.

It was Venner's turn to eye the younger man with suspicion, unsure what had just transpired between him and his boss. Billy was torn between keeping his position on the floor and leaving once again to try to find the chamalla. Realizing that was the only chance she had, he made up his mind.

"Madam President, focus on my voice. I'm going to go try again. I will be back as soon as I can. Hang in there for me, ok?" She was lost in her visions once again, muttering something about that damn prophecy, and gave no indication that she'd heard him.

He stood and fixed Venner with a glare. He had to put his faith in the assumption that while the soldier wouldn't help the president, he wouldn't let her die either. He addressed the armed man. "I'm going to go and try to get her some help. Please, if she starts having trouble breathing, get a doctor."

Venner looked up in alarm. He had no idea why she'd have trouble breathing but the prospect of it sent a cold chill up his spine. Suddenly, he didn't want Billy to leave him alone with her. He nodded as his hands went to the beads that were never far from his side. "Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Battlestar Galactica, Brig: 18:30**

Billy Keikeya walked down the long corridor to the brig, shoulders hunched forward in defeat. He'd gone to Cottle, only to find the old doctor busy performing an emergency operation on Commander Adama. In fact, everyone in Sick Bay seemed to be involved in saving the Old Man's life and the aide's frantic pleas to anyone he could find got him summarily tossed out of the Life Station. He'd gone to the Priestess Elosha again but she too had been unable to find any of the rare extract, despite spending the preceding hours tracking down her fellow holy leaders. He'd tried to find Apollo, hoping the younger man would stand up to Tigh on behalf of the president one more time, but was told he was in the cockpit of his Viper.

He'd been gone far too long. As he reached the door of the brig, he let himself hope that he'd find his boss awake and alert, laughing at his concern and hatching her next plan. He knew that wasn't going to happen.

He barely reacted when he found the president lying on her back in her cell, muttering about the Pythian prophecy and reaching upward toward something only she could see. She was rocking her body side to side, oblivious to his entrance, and he noted with alarm that she was even more pale than she been before.

He ignored the guard and instead moved to the wall closest to the prone president. He sank down and put his head in his hands, defeated.

Venner was relieved the president's right hand man was back. He stood and walked to the bars, fixing the politician with a curious gaze.

Billy noticed the motion. "This is ridiculous. Look, she obviously needs her medication. I keep trying to tell anyone that will listen.." Venner cut him off, pointing at the president.

"It sounds like she's talking about the scrolls of the Prophet Pythia."

Billy rolled his eyes. "I suppose." He knew she was and that seemed to have little bearing on the present situation.

"Pythia foretold the rise of a leader, a leader who would lead all of humanity to salvation. So say the Gods."

Billy looked up, interested. He wasn't a big fan of Laura Roslin's recent conversion to Prophet but he'd use just about anything right now to make sure the Dying Leader didn't die in this cell.

"You seem to know a lot about the scriptures."

Venner nodded. "I'm from Gemenon. We believe in the literal truth of the scriptures."

"Corporal Venner, there's a drug that priests sometimes use, it's called chamalla extract."

The guard looked back at Billy, surprised to hear the name of the drug that his priest often used coming from the young man's lips. He listened intently as the aide began to explain how he'd come to be holding Pythia's Dying Leader in his brig.


	4. Chapter 4

**Battlestar Galactica, Brig: 19:45**

Billy stirred the bitter drug into the tea, thanking the Gods for sending him and the president a devout guard who'd quickly changed his tune when he realized Laura Roslin's role in their journey toward salvation. Not for the first time, he stifled a smile at her ability to be persuasive, even when she was barely lucid.

He picked up the cup and walked with purpose to the hatch of the brig. Roslin was in the same position, muttering and rocking back and forth.

He looked at her and back at the guard, indicating the door of the cell. Venner sighed. He'd already disobeyed orders by skipping out on his watch, finding another marine to cover for him while he made a quick call to the _Gemenon Traveler_ and waited on the flight deck for his priest to deliver the hallucinogenic drug.

Silently, he rose, took a heavy key out of his pocket, and opened the door, motioning Billy inside.

Billy made his way to the president's side, carefully placing the tea on the floor as he sunk down next to her. Her took both of her trembling hands in his and set his face inches from hers, hoping the physical contact and calming words would bring her back to reality long enough for him to help her drink the tea.

"Madam President. Corporal Venner here has helped us get you some chamalla." She didn't acknowledge his words but she stopped muttering, her green eyes searching Billy's for a clearer explanation.

"Come on, you need to drink this. You'll feel better." He dropped her hands and retrieved the tea, holding it up for her to see. He raised the cup to her mouth and she parted her lips, perhaps not fully aware of what was going on but trusting the young man enough to let him pour a bit of the liquid into her mouth.

She coughed a bit and he lowered the cup, using his free hand to rub her back gently. When she calmed, he held the cup up again and helped her take in more of the liquid.

Laura's brain was slowly clearing, although she still felt like she was underwater. A warmth passed over her body and she realized that the pain in her chest and head were slowly subsiding. She struggled to recall where she was and why.

She blinked. Billy. Billy was holding her hand and they were both sitting on the cold floor. Think, she commanded herself. In the brig. I'm in the brig and Billy brought me the chamalla. Sweet boy. Sweet, dutiful Billy.

He smiled his first genuine smile in days as she slowly reached up and clutched the cup, her fingers brushing his. She brought it to her lips once again and savored the awful, bitter taste of the drug. They sat like this silently for several minutes as he helped her finish the rest of the tea.

Once it was empty, he sat the cup back down on the floor of the cell and turned back to the president. Her eyes were clear and, while she was still pale and looked exhausted, she was more herself than she had been in hours. He was momentarily taken aback as she moved jerkily forward and pulled him into an awkward embrace. Her body relaxed as he returned the hug, grateful for human contact and for what this brave young boy had done for her. Again.

Corporal Venner's voice broke the moment. "This is touching but you need to get out of there. Colonel Tigh is on his way down with the Quorum. Something about seeing it for themselves."

Billy groaned as he released himself from Roslin's arms. Fracking Ellen Tigh. He cursed her for what her husband was about to do to the president.

"Ok. We have to get you on your feet. Can you stand?" She nodded weakly and, leaning heavily on him, raised herself off the floor. He put his arm around her waist and led her carefully to the edge of the bed, helping her sit.

She still hadn't spoken and that worried him. Catatonic was better than muttering crazy things about prophecies but not by much. He studied her appearance and reached to tuck her shirt more firmly into her trousers and button her jacket. He ran his hands through her red mane, trying to restore her appearance just enough not to alarm the Quorum. Frak it, he thought, if they could tell that Tigh had been neglecting his powerful prisoner.

"Ok, time's up." Venner moved to the door as Billy patted the president's hand and turned to go. Once he was back on the appropriate side of the bars, the marine locked it and Billy took his place in the chair by the cell.

The President sat frighteningly still as the Quorum trooped in minutes later, led by Tigh and Zarek. As the members whispered amongst themselves, President Roslin swept her hair behind her ear and tried to focus her thoughts.

Billy sat nearby, watching her. Come on, Laura, he said, silently willing her to speak. You can do this.

Tigh was also watching her. He believed Ellen but he'd learned the hard way not to underestimate Laura Roslin. She'd used her delicate femininity to mask her ruthless political intentions before and he had little doubt that, even if she had lost her mind, she was trying to cull sympathy by just sitting there, looking weak and tired from her stay in the brig.

"Alright, the show's over. Let's give her some privacy. Everybody out. Let's go back to the ward room and talk about the business of how we proceed from here."

No, Billy said to himself. No. Come on, Madam President, you didn't get this chance just to waste it. Get it together, Laura.

As if she could hear his unspoken words, the president stood and approached the bars. When she spoke, her voice was calm and measured.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming. I have a statement I'd like to make."

Billy beamed and shot a pointed glare at Tigh. He was about to get what he had coming. No one kept President Laura Roslin down for long.


End file.
